


Knowing

by cional



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 18:37:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cional/pseuds/cional
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2013 season is about to end. Fernando has some feelings about his future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knowing

_Hi! This is just a small ficcie (writen previously in another language, but now it's in English as I wanted to share it). Not betaed, so thank you for the feedback!_

 

 

Knowing

 

     It emerges suddenly, after some gesture, hug, or a simple phrase uttered in a special way .  
Fernando could see the changes in his pupil dilation, how he inclines until some blond locks escapes from behind his pale ears, this half smile, his famous careless gesture... Fernando recognizes all indications, and yet every kiss shared with Kimi is still somehow completely unique and unexpected.

He can't be sure what the Finn feels for him. Or if it is just him the unique in his head and heart.

Despite all what they share and shared, Fernando sometimes thinks that just Sebastian's presence is necessary to became him invisible to Kimi's eyes.

He cannot help thinking about that.

Right now, he is watching them on screen. And Fernando is aware that he's now trying in vain to get results from the notebook's data. Now..., who could be able to concentrate on the car's set up info?

After so many years, surely Fernando should know by now, after so many ups and downs, that he should not hesitate. But... but.

The Spaniard looks away from the monitor, leaning the pencil for a sec and grabbing the glass of water, then he sips.  
Yes, of course he knows that Vettel and Kimi are friends. Is not that what worries him. Really. That's good, that's right.  
But it is not just friendship that gesture Vettel have just made (for everyone who wants to see). Now, that friendly casual pinch on the shoulder..., who may need to emphasize like that? Because Fernando has too many friends in F1, too. And some BBF like Webber, Kubica, Trulli... And, Oh, God, he really knows what BBF sometimes do. Specially in a world like this F1 circus one. He absolutelly knows it. He has been there... he have done it. In those triumphal days, plenty of energy and passion; or damned ones where one only feels anger and grief maybe over the loss of a World Championship title.  
Those days without leaving the bed because, really, there is nothing better than staying indoors with... a good friend. You know, he have lived it. Fernando has been there, having relationships beyond friendship with other drivers, various relationships to time, even.  
But that is past. Now, that Kimi and he returned to being a couple, he doesnt think he could stand to share him with anyone else.

Fernando cannot help but looking the screen again, probably he´ll see again the pranking German doing some funny thing to Kimi... but Friday's interview is over, and the drivers are just rising from their chairs.

He admits he´s jealous. How not to be.  
He does not want to see the German so close to his Kimi, because yeah, it his Kimi again -Fernando can not help but to emphasize-.  
No. He does not like Sebastian Vettel. As he doesn´t like this kid with a superior car just removing some of the Titles which should be his.  
Is this Sebastian boy trying to steal him Kimi too? Is Vettel anxious again about sharing more headlines to the Press about his friendship with Iceman? The german acts as being Kimi´s friend is somehow a triumph... as he is another one who see Kimi -his Kimster- as that weirdo funny Finn.

The Ferrari driver tries to concentrate only on the set up of the car and stop thinking, he struggles to get it. He sighs, and tries to control himself. It´s not a big deal, he says himself, just keep yourself calm down. He does not want to have any stupid doubt about Kimi. Not now. He doesn´t deserve it, Fernando knows he is loyal to him.  
But why Vettel is always so close, so smiling and so eager to share jokes and badminton matches? Which is so special in Sebastian, there must be some reason, something... but neither he nor his good pal Mark have any clue.

But then, through the crowd and dodging a bald reporter, Kimi is approaching the box. Entering the private hallway, full of redcoats, Kimi spots the Spaniard sitting on a comfortable red couch.  
After all, this it is not suspicious. The new Ferrari driver just comes to see the team members and chat a bit.  
Chatting with the new partner. A small group of journalists are doing several photos from afar. The press love these kinds of stories. But after taking the pictures they are leaving, surely going afterwards to shoot another thing of great interest, perhaps some cute pitbabe. Friday has never been the best day for news.

´At least he's not in the press conference flirting with Sebastian´, Fernando can´t help thinking, but his perpetually furrowed brow relaxes now that Kimi is by his side.  
"Almost fall asleep." It´s his only greeting, but these half smile has a hidden promise of the blond.  
Staring Fernando, one can swear that his eyes are now clearer as he notices Kimi´s smile. They have now a different brown, not as opaque as when all the worries of the set up, the car, the reigning head haunt him. He´s relaxing the jaw and his mouth ajar a few inches. They kiss, and no one can interrupir that instant. Fernando can only wish to hasten the end of the season. It will be great to share a team with Kimi Raikkonen. Fernando separates a sec breaking the kiss, without looking at him, quietly, for a long time.  
His Kimi.  
As in all those times when he is reflected in those blue eyes, Fernando really can feel the dizziness that always makes him  
shyly smile. Then, relieved of his worries, he´s sure that any other couple would now shared at least two words; but not with Kimi.

Neither needs he to hear them. Just knowing is enough.

_(end)_


End file.
